


Loyalty

by ifinkufreaky



Series: Vikings Season Five One-Shots [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Multi, Seduction, Threesome - F/F/M, lagertha's family tree was fucked up before i got here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifinkufreaky/pseuds/ifinkufreaky
Summary: Set directly after 5x07. This starts as the conversation that seems logical to me for Lagertha and Torvi the day after Bjorn ends things for good... then devolves into my own wilder fantasy.We'll find out next week how much I got right.





	Loyalty

“How did you sleep, Torvi?” Lagertha asked as they shared a quiet breakfast in the hall. The woman had become so much more to her in the past year than just her son’s companion, and she was genuinely concerned.

Torvi sighed. “I will admit, my thoughts were spinning, and would not let me rest until the moon had traveled far across the sky.”

Lagertha made a sympathetic noise and reached out a comforting hand to her shoulder. “You have nothing to worry about, Torvi. You will always have a place with me.”

Torvi smiled, in that weak, grateful way that she had about her. Torvi had been through as many terrible husbands, and as much violence, pain, and uncertainty, as Lagertha had. The two were kindred spirits, and while they had often weathered their struggles in different ways, they would always have a deep respect for one another.

“I knew in my heart I had to give up on Bjorn a long time ago,” Torvi said. “But it was still hard to face, when it finally happened. And to see him already moving on to another.”

“Bjorn can be as fickle as his father,” Lagertha said, a touch of bitterness in her voice. “I am sorry for what he put you through.”

“I am not,” Torvi said with a brave smile. “He gave me beautiful children, and lifted me out of a much worse position. He was never cruel to me, like the others.”

“I am glad to hear it,” Lagertha said with an answering smile. “I would never cast you out, but it warms my heart to hear there is no anger lingering, to divide my hall.”

Torvi looked away, eyes going distant for a little while. Finished with her meal, Lagertha almost walked away before Torvi spoke again. “Ubbe kissed me, last night.”

Lagertha froze, the implications of that simple statement spinning in her head. “What kind of kiss was it?”

Torvi’s eyebrows jumped. She was flattered, at least. “At first I think he meant to comfort me. He found me crying behind the hall. But… the second one was more passionate.”

“Second?” Lagertha echoed. Ubbe was a problem she had yet to solve.

Torvi nodded. “He held me so tightly. I am certain that he wanted me.”

Lagertha’s face lit up in a cool smile, and she sat back down next to Torvi. “And do you want him, too?”

Torvi pressed her lips together. “I had not ever given it much thought. But I will admit that I felt a thrill. He is very handsome.”

A graceful smile curled Lagertha’s lips. “I agree.” She took a deep breath and rocked her shoulders, trying to ease the tension that always seemed to settle between them. “Ubbe’s presence here vexes me. It pains me to say it out loud, but he is the greatest threat inside the walls of Kattegat. He has not made any moves yet, but I know the poison that Margrethe must be spilling into his ear.”

“She tries it with everyone,” Torvi agreed. “She has to be urging him to turn on you, while they lie in bed together every night.”

“I do not fear Margrethe. But if we could get Ubbe away from her, he would be easier to control.”

Torvi leaned forward, face serious. “You want me to seduce him for you, Lagertha, to secure his loyalty?”

“I was not going to ask that of you. I had a different plan.” Lagertha did her best to look reassuring. “But yes, if you would like to, this could be a very helpful turn of events.”

Torvi looked like she was thinking about it. “And what was your other plan?”

Lagertha shrugged. “I was considering doing it myself.”

Torvi’s jaw dropped a little.

“Do not look at me like that. Women are his weakness, that much is easy to see. I know how to work a man like him.”

“And this has nothing to do with how much he looks like Ragnar.”

Lagertha’s face fluttered, but she brushed it off quickly. “I will only say that taking him to my bed would be… satisfying. For many reasons.”

Torvi arched one eyebrow, looking up at Lagertha with a mischievous twist to her mouth. “We could do it together.”

“Is that what you would prefer?”

Torvi took her hand, lacing their fingers together the way that they had on many lonely nights already. “Wouldn’t you?”

 

*****

 

Torvi had stoked the fires hot while Lagertha made certain that no one else would enter the hall tonight. Ubbe Lothbrok was to be their only dinner guest, and they wanted him comfortable. The three shared a roast duck and fresh, crusty bread, and the women kept the sweet mead flowing. His face was guarded at first. He had to be expecting some kind of challenge or trick, but the way that Ubbe kept gazing hungrily at Torvi, when he thought she could not see, said everything to Lagertha.

“Not that I am complaining; I thank you very much for the hospitality. But where is my wife? Was she not invited?” Ubbe had waited until after the meal to even ask; he did not seem to actually be offended in the slightest. Perhaps his patience with her was wearing as thin as Lagertha’s was.

“I sent her on a diplomatic mission,” the queen said, pushing that lazy tone of authority into her voice, reminding Ubbe that his wife was hers to command. “She and Bjorn are bringing food and hospitality to the Sami camp tonight.”

Ubbe’s brows flicked once as he looked down into his cup.

“I heard that you kissed Torvi last night.” The meal was done; no need to delay the true purpose of this meeting. Lagertha was not sure how she expected Ubbe to react to such a plain statement, but she would learn much from how he chose to respond.

Ubbe turned to the woman in question and his smile was warm. “I did.” If he felt any amount of shame, he did not let it show on his face. “I just thought she looked like she needed it.”

Torvi smiled becomingly, and Ubbe’s head inclined toward hers like he wanted to do it again.

“And is that how you see yourself, Ubbe?” Lagertha leaned forward, narrowing her eyes. “Are you just a man who brings women the things that they need?”

He met her eyes with a colder challenge simmering in his own. “Always.” His voice growled deeper for her. “And with pleasure.”

The specter of the Seer’s prophecy floated through Lagertha’s skull, but she was so tired of fearing it that her resolve could not be shifted in the slightest. If Ubbe was telling her he still intended to kill her, that was only more reason for her to press forward with this plan, and complicate things in his mind. “Then Torvi and I have a proposition for you.”

Lagertha stretched out her hand and Torvi took the invitation to come to her side, curling her body around her sometime lover’s and resting her head upon her shoulder. They both looked over at Ubbe, watching the way his mouth fell open as his eyes followed their hands wandering over each other’s bodies.

“She and I have been keeping each other warm in our loneliness,” Lagertha continued, putting a slight pout into her voice. “But there is one thing that we both miss.”

Ubbe licked his lips. It seemed Lagertha had anticipated correctly, that the prospect of two women at once would inflame his lust beyond any more rational hesitations. “And… what is that?” he asked slowly, voice gone low and husky.

Torvi stretched out of Lagertha’s lap, bringing her face close as if to tell Ubbe a secret. He leaned forward with bright eyes and bent his ear toward her lips. “You have one, between your legs.”

Perhaps it was a little bit true. But more importantly, it was what he wanted to hear. Still, Lagertha could not resist mocking him just a little. “Can you help us, Ubbe, saver of women?”

He hesitated when his eyes flicked to Lagertha’s face. She didn’t blame him. She was his enemy, and he had already tried to kill her twice. But if there was one thing she had learned in this life, it was that feelings change, loyalties can shift, and men could usually be led around by their pricks. She tapped Torvi’s hip, urging her forward to go in for the kill.

With a playful smile, Torvi lifted herself from Lagertha’s lap and pressed herself to sit in Ubbe’s chair beside him. He swallowed like his mouth was dry and set both his hands at the back of her neck.

Lagertha could see how Torvi had been seduced last night just by watching him kiss. Ubbe was gentle, yet firm, coaxing more than demanding. When Torvi sighed into his mouth and let her body press against his, Ubbe rocked into her, just the right amount of aggressive without becoming overbearing. Ubbe moved like the gods had made him for nothing more than the bedroom. Lagertha certainly intended to treat him that way.

She stood like the queen she was and stepped softly around to the other side of Ubbe’s chair. He did not seem to notice when she took the seat next to him, but he looked up as soon as Lagertha’s hand stroked firmly over the erection already straining against his trousers.

His head whipped around and they locked eyes, Ubbe’s hot breath snorting a warning like a wild beast. Lagertha met his gaze without fear and and continued to caress him, letting the lust show in her eyes as she delighted in the springy hardness she found under her palm. She knew he wasn’t as principled as he thought himself to be. She knew that he would break.

Some decision clicked through his face, and one of Ubbe’s hands left Torvi to grasp Lagertha’s jaw instead. It wasn’t _quite_ threatening. Perhaps he had meant it to be at first but then lost his nerve at the moment of contact. All it took was for her to lean into his grip, just a little, her eyes simmering with challenge and the certain knowledge that he was about to crack.

She saw the moment that he abandoned his honor, and it thrilled her. Ubbe pulled her face toward his, smothering her with a deep and searching kiss, growling against her lips.

Lagertha understood. His pride demanded the he feel like he was in control of this, that he was somehow winning something over her by enjoying her body. She could give that to him, for a while. She could wait before reminding him that what they were doing meant quite the opposite.

Torvi’s hand joined Lagertha’s as Ubbe took turns tasting them. Their fingers flirted and danced together just as much as they teased his cock. Torvi was right; it was more fun to do this with her.

“There is more room over by the throne,” Lagertha murmured. They had spread a carpet of furs on the dais tonight, just how Ragnar used to keep the hall. Lagertha had removed them when she took over, not wanting any visual reminders of softness near her seat of power. Not before tonight.

The queen rose first, loosening her dress and hoping the other two would follow her lead. She turned back sharply at the sound of high-pitched giggling. Ubbe had lifted Torvi unexpectedly, and she was clutching him about the shoulders to keep her balance as he wrapped her legs around his waist. He winked at Lagertha as he carried her lover to the furs and set her down on her back.

Ubbe rose up on his knees and stripped his tunic off, exposing the glowing skin of his youthful chest while he gazed down eagerly at the writhing Torvi. Lagertha waited for him to look back at her before she let her dress fall to her feet. She was not young anymore, but she knew she still had a beautiful body. Her scars and stretch marks only made it more interesting.

She was gratified to see the blackness overtaking Ubbe’s eyes as she stepped slowly toward him. His hand came up, fingers splayed almost tentatively. It couldn’t have been reverently. He explored her hip with just the tips. Lagertha stepped closer, his face level with her belly as he rocked on his knees toward her. She liked having Ubbe like this, beneath her. She ran her nails through the stubble at the back of his head, then took a firm grip around the base of his braid and pressed his face into the crease of her thigh.

Ubbe’s voice rumbled some wordless, aching noise as he ran his cheek across the edge of the silky hair covering her mound. He could enjoy her being dominant too, that was good. Lagertha pulled his head back and then sank to her knees beside him with a conspiratorial grin. “Torvi likes to be teased. Let me show you.”

Lagertha rucked up Torvi’s skirt, pausing only a few times to bend and kiss her mouth, then the inside of her knee. She covered her lover’s vulva with her hand before flipping the last bit of fabric up to reveal everything to Ubbe’s eyes, drawing out the suspense. Torvi rocked herself shamelessly against the heel of Lagertha’s hand, already begging for more satisfaction.

Ubbe’s brows creased like his lust was becoming painful, and he adjusted himself inside his pants.

“First, I warm her here,” Lagertha said, voice dripping with possessiveness and pride. She used the pads of two fingers to bridge her clit and rock broad circles around the sensitive nub. “She doesn’t like too much, too quickly.”

Ubbe settled on his belly to watch, one arm reaching up to stroke the inside of Torvi’s thigh as he took it all in. She was pleased to find he was willing to be patient, but Lagertha wondered idly how long it would be before Ubbe started humping the floor.

“She does not like to be entered until she asks for it,” Lagertha continued, stroking her fingertips now through the lower reaches of Torvi’s folds, sliding up and down without making any moves to press inside.

“Soon,” Torvi moaned above them. Her eyes were closed and her smile was dreamy.

“Using your tongue can be helpful,” Lagertha instructed, then bent down to do just that. The familiar sounds of Torvi’s rising passion stoked the fire between her own legs now, and it was a welcome surprise when she felt Ubbe’s hand creeping between her own naked legs.

“And do you like it that way, too, Lagertha?” Ubbe surprised her by asking. She had not expected him to be so willing to please her. Not this first night.

“Mmmm,” she moaned over Torvi’s sex, then looked back over her shoulder at him as Ubbe’s blunt fingers slid through the slick of her own folds. He found her clit with a skill she had not anticipated and batted it back and forth a few delicious times. Lagertha smiled. “I do not always have her patience.”

Torvi raised her head up, propping herself on her elbows as she looked down at the two of them. “I want to sit on his face,” she said bluntly. Ubbe grinned at her wolfishly and started to get up, without removing his hand from between Lagertha’s thighs.

“Let’s put him on his back,” Lagertha agreed. “I am more eager to ride his cock than anything else.”

Ubbe gave her clit one last burst of fevered rubbing before he rolled over, his pale blue eyes brimming with eager anticipation of being used by them.

Torvi stripped her dress off before straddling his face, already sweating. Lagertha could not resist palming her breasts as soon as they were revealed, knowing how much Torvi loved that. She ended up staring down over Torvi’s shoulder at Ubbe’s face buried between her legs, and they both worked together to get the girl sighing and writhing.

Lagertha slid down Ubbe’s chest next, appreciating his taught and straining abs before relieving him of his trousers. His cock lay fully flat against his belly, so hard it was twitching amongst its bed of glistening curls. His whole body shuddered when she ran her fingertips along its impressive length. It needed no tending, no foreplay; Ubbe was ready, and all hers.

She held it up and slid one palm full of saliva over his tip just for her own comfort. Not to make him feel anything. Lagertha was certain this night was good enough for him that she did not need to do any extra work to achieve her aims. Everything about Ubbe’s roiling hips was telling her he was loving this, and would easily want to come to their bed again. They had him. This fuck was pure victory. This fuck was just for her.

She held his hips down as she sank onto his shaft, taking him into her at exactly the pace that she wanted. She let out a contented little moan as Ragnar’s son filled her. His cock was perfect; when her hips settled against his there was no pain, and neither was he too short to feel satisfying. Lagertha smiled as she made plans to use him like this again and again, then rocked her hips and gave into the pleasure of riding Ubbe like a cantering horse, pumping him in and out of herself.

She heard Torvi moan for more, and then the rhythm of her cries changed; Lagertha opened her eyes to see that Ubbe had pressed two of his fingers into Torvi from behind while he continued to attend her clit with his mouth. His other hand ran cautiously up Lagertha’s thigh, gripping her urgently without trying to change anything about her movements. Good boy.

Lagertha had just slid her hands around to cup Torvi’s breasts again when the main door of the hall slammed open. Perfect timing. Ubbe and Torvi jumped in surprise but Lagertha did not break her rhythm for a moment; only turned her face in a satisfied sneer as she met Margrethe’s eyes.

“Lagertha, what—” the upstart girl chortled. Bjorn bumped into her when she stopped in her tracks as he tried to follow her inside.

The queen clutched Torvi’s back against her chest, saving her son at least the sight of her fully naked body. Torvi shifted back, pulling her hips off Ubbe’s face far enough for him to turn his head and look his wife right in the eye.

Lagertha kept fucking him. His head rocked softly to her rhythm against the furs as the two stared each other down for one long, silent moment. Then Margrethe screeched and fled back out the door.

Bjorn only looked embarrassed. When Lagertha looked down to check Torvi’s face where she laid against her chest, she was infinitely proud to see a victorious smirk settling over her face as well.


End file.
